


heart upon my sleeve (when you're not there to hold it)

by wryencounter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post S7, Slight blood mention, Some angst, mostly just soft, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryencounter/pseuds/wryencounter
Summary: “Hunk.”He looked up from where he’d been staring at the spot Pidge had been lying in. It was Keith.“She’s alive.”Hunk held those words close to his heart as they ran to join the others.





	heart upon my sleeve (when you're not there to hold it)

It had been months since they had taken down Sendak and ended his occupancy of Earth, and taken down the weird mecha. That was something that none of them had been able to figure out, and it was one of the things on Hunk’s backburner. There had been a lot of other more important things for him to focus on in his opinion, especially since Allura, Coran, and Romelle had seemingly had that one under control.

Hunk had been spending time with his family, and the other paladins, and helping to rebuild. The most important thing he’d been doing? Spending time with Pidge. 

Sure, they’d spent a lot of time together on the castle ship, but that had felt different than the time they spent together back home on Earth, not feeling like their lives could end with the next mission. 

They’d kept up with training, but the impending threat of space-death wasn’t present anymore. 

So, none of them had really been expecting the next strange mecha to show up, but they had all  _ felt _ it. It had landed miles outside of the Garrison’s grounds, out in the desert. Everyone within the Garrison had frozen, except the paladins, who had rushed for their lions before the dust had had a chance to settle.

* * *

Hunk was terrified. 

That was normal, really. He was terrified every time he climbed into Yellow’s cockpit, especially on the heels of an upcoming battle.

Yellow greeted him as usual: washing Hunk in a sense of calm before the storm to help quell his nerves. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Hunk said as he slipped into his seat easily before he linked into the comms with the other paladins and Atlas.

“Sound off, Shiro and the Atlas here.” None of them were exactly excited about the role call, but the Galaxy Garrison had deemed it a necessary protocol. (Hunk on the other hand  _ liked _ to hear everyone checking off before and after a mission.)

“Keith and Black here.”

“Lance and Red, ready to roll!”

“Hunk and Yellow, queasy but ready. I guess.”

“Pidge and Green sounding off.”

“Allura and Blue checking in.”

“Alright, move out!” Shiro said, and the lions roared in response.

* * *

They mobilized quickly, forming Voltron so easily they could have done it in their sleep.

“Is anybody else terrified?” Hunk had asked. He had a  _ bad _ feeling about this, and it was so bad that Yellow was starting to echo his feelings. That was never a good sign. (If she had been a  _ real _ cat he could imagine her with her ears pinned back, tail thrashing from side to side and the sense of impending…  _ something _ .)

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“I am,” Keith eventually said. “I’m sure we all are, but we’re in this together. Rescuing and protecting all those planets on our way here was terrifying, but we did it. This is just like that.”

“It’s really  _ home _ , this time, though,” Lance said uncharacteristically meek.

“That’s why we’re going to win.” Hunk really appreciated how much Keith grew up during his time in the quantum abyss. Old Keith probably wouldn’t have been able to find the words his team needed right before a battle. 

* * *

Most of the battle had been a blur, but there were three things Hunk was certain of:

First, they had been doomed before it had even started.

This mecha was bigger than the last, and had a ridiculous amount of power. The blade of the sword it had almost seemed to move on its own, and it was able to cut through the hulls of the lions with ease. Their shield and sword were almost useless. The Atlas wasn’t faring much better.

Second, none of their lions had  _ ever _ been so damaged as to become…  _ limp _ and unresponsive.

Hunk had seen it all happen on his viewscreen. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. The enemy’s sword shattered Voltron’s shield and  _ kept going _ , sinking right into the green lion’s cockpit. 

Third, he was terrified of the check in.

* * *

They had been so sure it was over for all of them, and Earth would be destroyed. Voltron was on the ground, off balance, without sword or shield. The enemy mecha had it’s sword point at what would be Voltron’s throat, and Hunk could imagine the steely look on Keith’s face as he stared at death’s door. 

Then, the robot looked to the sky, and left.

“Did we win?” Lance.

Keith was first to answer. “I don’t think so.”

“Sound off.” Shiro’s voice cut in, firm, with the authority they needed to collect themselves. Saying they were all feeling rattled was putting it lightly.

“Keith.” Hunk was suddenly very aware of his heart hammering in his chest.

A pause, then, “Allura.”

“Lance,” quickly followed the princess, his nervousness seeping into his voice.

“Hunk.”

They were met with silence.

Shiro started talking again, giving out directions to take Voltron back to the Garrison. Hunk wasn’t listening. Couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t see straight.

_ Katie _ .

He jumped out of his pilot’s chair, heading for Yellow’s mouth and having to climb halfway out from how Voltron was sprawled out on the ground. Hunk knew he was leaving Voltron immobile, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered now that the danger was gone was Katie.

“Hunk!”

“Hunk, wait!”

But he couldn’t wait. Running in the direction of where Voltron had been when Green had been hit he didn’t stop, the only noises he could hear was his footfalls as he ran, his breathing, and that of the other paladin’s as they chased after him.

Hunk made it to the scattered debris first, giant chunks of Green scattered in the sand. Surprisingly, Matt was the next one here, followed by the other paladins and Shiro.

It didn’t take them long to find her.

“Pidge!” Lance cried out as he shoved a giant metal plate out of the way.

“Pulse?” Shiro asked, military training kicking in easily.. (Later, Hunk would remember to ask him how he compartmentalized so well.)

Lance was silent for the few seconds it took all of them to convene around him. “Got it, faint, but it’s there.”

Hunk managed to get around the debris as Shiro lifted Pidge into his arms, and he swore he’d never seen so much blood before. He froze for a moment as everyone started to head for the Atlas. 

“Hunk.” 

He looked up from where he’d been staring at the spot Pidge had been lying in. It was Keith.

“She’s alive.”

Hunk held those words close to his heart as they ran to join the others.

* * *

It played on repeat in Hunk’s mind as he stood and stared down at Pidge’s face in the healing pod.

The shield falling to pieces. The sword. The lights in Green’s eyes going out. The sword moving again, the flat of the blade connecting with the head of Voltron, sending them toppling over. A bunch of debris had fallen off of Green as the sword pulled back out, and looking back Hunk knew that Pidge had been among it.

Everyone had called out and screamed Pidge’s name. Hunk vaguely remembered hearing Shiro’s voice amongst their chorus. Heard him telling Matt it was too dangerous to leave Atlas and try to find her now.

Green hung off of their side like dead meat. There was no response from Pidge or her lion, and with no one inside to pilot it there was nothing they could do about it. They had been stuck as Voltron, unable to disassemble, even after the battle.

Hunk was exhausted. He hadn’t even taken off his armor, refusing to leave Pidge’s side. The others had tried to get him to go and clean up and eat, but he wouldn’t.  _ Couldn’t. _

They didn’t even know if the healing pod would be enough to heal her. They had no idea if or when she would wake up, and Hunk was positive everyone was saying  _ when _ all the time for his sake.

His and Pidge’s feelings for each other hadn’t exactly been a secret. It was obvious they were close, and the handholding and coupley stuff they did probably just confirmed it for everyone. But if it didn’t, Hunk stubbornly sitting here definitely did.

* * *

Hunk didn’t know what time it was when Keith and Lance had come back, dressed in civilian clothes but not looking any better than Hunk felt.

Lance came over and laid a hand on his shoulder, but Keith was the first to speak. “You need to rest, Hunk.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not, and that’s okay. None of us are, but you need to take care of yourself for Katie’s sake. She’ll need to rest when she wakes up, and she’ll need you to take care of her.” Keith said, stepping into Hunk’s line of sight.

Hunk broke then. The sob he’d been holding back all day ripped itself from his chest, and he let his head fall into his hands. Lance’s arm found its way around him and Hunk leaned into him.

Keith was right. Of course he was. 

“Keith and I will stay here until you get back. Go do what you need to do, and if anything changes we’ll come find you,” Lance said with a squeeze to his shoulders.

Hunk nodded, standing eventually. He looked down at Pidge for another moment before heading for the locker room. Clearing his mind as best he could he moved efficiently, stripping his armor and showering faster than he normally did. 

He debated skipping out on food as he didn’t exactly feel like he could eat right now, but he knew Lance and Keith would give him trouble if he didn’t. Thankfully it was late, which meant the Atlas’ kitchen would be empty, and he could be in and out with a sandwich in no time.

When Hunk walked back into the infirmary, finishing up his sandwich, he found Keith and Lance sitting on one of the empty beds with their heads leaning against each others’ while they slept. It didn’t surprise him. He knew they were tired, and they deserved the rest after the day they all had.

* * *

Days passed and Pidge still hadn’t woken up. Hunk worried a little more each day, but Allura and Coran had both reassured him that her vitals were getting stronger every day. He wished he could read Altean so he could actually tell what the readouts said.

Eventually Shiro and Keith had convinced him to take regular breaks, and to go out and try to figure out how to fix green. Told him that it’s what Katie would want and they were right. Despite it all though he still wanted to stay with her. 

As he sifted through the debris and wreckage they had collected from the battle, trying to salvage what he could, he tried to focus on how he would be able to repair Green. She was hundreds of feet in the air, hanging on Voltron’s side. He supposed he could get the others together to lie Voltron down, but that meant they would have to take him out into the desert to have the space for it. Which meant limited access to tools.

Maybe he could talk to Allura and see if she could work some Altean Princess magic to help Green somehow.

Some part of him was sure they wouldn’t be able to do much until Pidge was awake.

* * *

Hunk had been drifting off to sleep in his chair next to the healing pod when he was jerked to alertness as the pod hissed, door sliding open. He jumped from his chair so fast it fell over, alerting Keith on the other side of the room that something was up.

They hovered over the pod, waiting. Pidge groaned.

Hunk let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Pidge’s eyes cracked open. 

“Why do I feel as bad as Keith looks?” She said, voice thick and quiet from disuse. Keith laughed and if Hunk hadn’t been so focused on Pidge he might have noticed that it sounded suspiciously watery.

Pidge looked over at Hunk,  _ finally _ , the look in her eyes beyond fond and her smile soft. “Hey.”

“That’s it?” 

“What? Would you rather I say  _ stop raining tears on me _ ?” 

Hunk scrubbed his face with his sleeve. “How about an apology for scaring the heck out of us all?”  _ For scaring me. _

He hadn’t noticed Keith had walked away to call the others until Pidge grabbed his hand and squeezed it  _ hard _ . “Sorry.”

Hunk squeezed her hand back and wiped at his face again as fresh tears started to flow.

* * *

It felt like it had been forever since Allura had helped Pidge off to the locker room to get out of her cracked armor and wash all the dried blood off. Hunk paced the hallway where the paladin’s rooms were as he waited. Having spent a majority of the past two weeks by Pidge’s side he felt a little anxious being apart. Which was ridiculous. It wasn’t like they were  _ dating _ … but he did like to think they were  _ something _ .

Eventually Pidge came around the corner, thankfully alone. He could tell she was tired and sore, and he probably should have just waited until tomorrow to see her.

“Waiting for me?” She asked with his favorite, crooked smile.

“Yeah, uh, I can wait until tomorrow though, if you’d rather rest.”

“Sorry to inform you, but the doctor ordered cuddles to help with the rest of my recovery.” Pidge grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her room with surprising strength. (Or maybe he was just that pliant.)

“Well, the doctor  _ does _ know best.”

* * *

“I remember some stuff,” Pidge said after a few moments of silence, laying against Hunk’s chest.

Hunk almost didn’t want to ask. “What stuff?”

Pidge adjusted herself so she could rest her chin on her hand, looking up at Hunk’s face in the dim light of the lamp on her desk. “I remember everyone screaming my name, but you were the only one who called me Katie.”

Hunk nodded. He remembered that, too. He called her Katie when they were alone because she said she liked it.  _ It’s like its just for you and me _ , she had said. 

“And I remember falling, sort of. I remember being weightless, but I don’t remember hitting the ground. After that I don’t remember anything until I woke up today.” 

“That’s good at least. I wouldn’t want to remember that.” Hunk said, hesitating for a moment before bringing a hand up to push a lock of hair out of her face.

She visibly relaxed under his touch. “Allura told me you almost never left my side.”

“Guilty,” he said, averting his eyes as his cheeks heated slightly. He rested his hand on her back again lightly.

Pidge rolled her eyes, her own cheeks tinting pink. “I’m  _ sore _ , Hunk. Not made of glass. You can touch me.”

Hunk laughed lightly before his face fell again. “Sorry. You just looked so fragile lying in the pod that I haven’t really caught up to where we’re at yet.”

“Maybe I can help with that,” Pidge said, voice going quiet before she pulled herself further up Hunk’s chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Hunk’s, lingering for a moment before pulling away. Hunk’s heart was racing and he could feel his cheeks growing even warmer. He nodded dumbly in response.

Pidge started to roll her eyes before she let out a surprised squeak. Hunk pulled her into another kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers he sighed. “I thought I lost you.”

“Not getting rid of me that easily,” Pidge promised, crooked smile on her face again.

“Good,” Hunk said, wrapping his arms around her small frame as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

It was quiet for so long Hunk had almost thought Pidge had fallen asleep.

“How’s, uh. How’s Green?” Pidge’s voice was quiet like she hadn’t wanted to really ask, and didn’t want to know, but needed to.

“Not good,” Hunk said, and he felt her fingers curl into his vest. “It’s not your fault, Katie.”

Pidge pushed herself up so she could look down at Hunk. “I want to see her.”

“It’s late, you should rest until the morning,” Hunk tried, knowing it was futile, but at least no one could yell at him for not trying.

“Hunk.”

“Yeah, okay. We both know I couldn’t really stop you even if I tried.”

Katie’s answering grin was blinding.

* * *

One piggyback ride later they were at Voltron.

“You guys couldn’t disassemble?” Pidge asked, incredulous, from Hunk’s back.

“No. We all thought it was strange, but we chalked it up to the fact that there was no one in Green to pilot her. Though I honestly can’t help but wonder if it’s some kind of magic, space robot thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, like, what if the other lions  _ wouldn’t _ disassemble because that would leave Green completely exposed? Especially since you were indisposed, and she’s already so damaged...” Hunk shrugged as he mulled over the theory.

Pidge slid down from his back. “That’s a pretty good theory, Hunk. Now I just wonder how we’re going to fix her.” The  _ I wonder if we  _ **_can_ ** _ fix her _ went unsaid.

“That’s my fault. I should have tried harder. It was just… really hard to focus.”

“It’s not your fault,” Pidge said, grabbing his hand to give it a squeeze to make sure he knew she meant it. “Think you can get me to her?”

* * *

Thankfully the Garrison had some really big lifts from when they had built the Atlas, so reaching Green hadn’t been much of a problem at all.

As soon as Pidge got a hand on Green’s haul the lion’s eyes lit up dimly. The relief that rolled off of Pidge was palpable.

Pidge turned to Hunk. “Call the others.”

“You realize Lance is going to hate you for ruining his beauty sleep, right?” Hunk said, already pulling out his holopad.

“I can live with that,” Pidge said as she climbed inside of Green’s cockpit the same way she had last come out of it.

* * *

After some Team Voltron brainstorming, perseverance, and Altean alchemy they had all five lions on the ground and whole again. 

At some point Shiro had shown up, presumably because someone had informed him that the paladins were creating a ruckus and arguing. (All normal things, really.) 

“I thought we all agreed to try and get Pidge to rest?” Shiro said to him with a raised eyebrow.

Hunk held up his hands in mock surrender. “I tried as hard as I could. Have you met, Pidge?”

Shiro just smiled at him before looking past him over his shoulder. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thanks,” Pidge said, walking up and leaning tiredly against Hunk’s arm.

“Now  _ please _ , get some rest.” Shiro said, looking at all of them.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Lance said through a yawn, grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him in the direction of the Atlas. 

The rest of them sounded their agreement and started to follow after them. 

As they walked Hunk noticed Pidge staring at Keith and Lance’s joined hands. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know about them two?”

“Oh, I know. They were never subtle to begin with.” Pidge said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“You’re not wrong there,” Hunk said with a laugh. “Why are you giving them a death glare though?”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Pidge denied, cheeks turning pink and making Hunk laugh again.

After a few more steps it was Hunk’s turn to blush as Pidge slid her small hand into his. He curled his fingers around hers easily, comfortably. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything.


End file.
